Picture Perfect
by MyColorlessRainbowVeins
Summary: Banner/OC Song-Shot, just wanted to say I don't own the Song, which is Coldplay's Paradise, /and/ I don't own any characters except the ones that don't look like you've ever heard of them before. Such as my Girl, and people related to her. A girl, stuck in an imaginary world, for she is not brave enough to face the real world falls for our favorite Green Monster.


**Ten years old**

A little girl of the name Naomi Sevensteen had never walked out of her dream world. All around her, she had imagined the perfect world. She had the perfect Home, the perfect Town, the perfect Man, wrapping his arms around her at night. She truly lived in a trailer, near a trash dump. But, she liked to think she lived on a beach, with the perfect temperature, and it smelled like Vanilla everywhere she went - It was her favorite smell. As bad as the true placement of her home was, her parents were perfect, without the help of her mind. They gave her everything they could - and even though that wasn't much, she appreciated it highly. Her best friend was a boy named Bruce Banner. He meant everything to her, and she was pretty sure he thought the same. They had met when she was Four, and he was Six. Now she was Ten, and he was Twelve. At first, Four and Six was to big of a Difference in age, but later on it got better, and they actually started having something in common. They met when she ran away. Curious of the world outside of her house. Her parents didn't know, they thought she was out playing with her next door neighbor friend. She was a few streets away from her house, and she was stopped by a woman. She asked if Naomi was lost, and as Naomi looked around, she decided she was. She lost track of how many streets she took, and couldn't believe she had even walked that far without her little legs going out. The woman laughed, and took the little girl in. They had been just having dinner, and made her a plate while Naomi tried to think of her parent's house, and where it was. It was then that a boy ran out of his bedroom, on a video game device. He stopped when he saw the little girl, and grinned a polite grin at her. "Howdy." The girl smiled brightly at him. He looked like a nice boy. "Hi." "Name's Bruce. Who are you?" "Name's Naomi." She copied him. "Good to meet ya' Bruce." "Nice to meet you too, Naomi." And with that, he sat on the couch, and continued to play his video game. This wasn't rude to Naomi, she was absolutely okay with it. Bruce, he was going to go on a rampage with questions to his mom once the girl left. Naomi didn't really care if she was lost. No matter where she was, her paradise was with her.

**Three days later**

Her parents didn't know how to tell her. FluffyMcKittens had died. Her father had kneeled down in front of the Four year old girl, and hugged her. Naomi smiled, and hugged back, looking up to her mother, who was behind her dad. Innocent to death, he wanted her to stay that way. But, father knew he couldn't do that. "Naomi... I'm sorry..." The little girl looked to her father in concern. What was happening? Was her allowance getting cut off? "What, daddy? What?" "It's about Fluffy.." Her mom told her. "I'm sorry, Naomi. FluffyMcKittens was a good Dog. But, today, I'm afraid he ran away..." Her father explained, giving a little white lie, of course. "Harry, don't do that. She deserves to know the truth." Never tell your four year old the truth about their dead dog. "Love, I found Fluffy under my bed this morning, when I was cleaning. There was a smell I couldn't really get rid of, and I searched for it. I found Fluffy's dead body." She didn't know what death was, but she knew from what she just heard, that she was sad. "Daddy? What is 'Dead'?" "That's... That's when a person- Or Animal -Is... Alright, think about your toys." "Okay." "Remember your toy horse that you carried around with you for two years? You loved that little guy..." Naomi gave a sad smile, and nodded. "Well, when he broke. Dead, or Death, is when an Animal or Person is so broken, nobody can fix it. Not Doctors, not the Friendly Nurses, not even I can." That is when Naomi broke down in tears. That is when the first little piece of her Paradise was ripped from her. But, as she went to sleep, in her Dad's arms, she knew it would be okay. Maybe not now, but soon. And she dreamed up her Paradise once again.

**Ten years old**

She ached for her Paradise. Oh, how she wanted it to come true. But instead, she was sitting there, in a corner, not allowed to speak. Because her teacher thought she was being bad. How exactly was she being bad? She didn't know. She was sitting with her class friend Natasha, passing a note conversation, when the teacher picked it up, read it out loud, and punished her. Naomi believes ever since that day, Natasha has been angry with her. It was a very embarrassing moment for Natasha. The conversation had gone:  
Nat:Hey.  
Mimi: Hey, what's up?  
Nat: I don't know... Not listening to this crappy nonsense, that's for sure.  
Mimi: XD I thought you could listen all day to whatever Mister 'Hottie' had to say?  
Nat: Eh... I found somebody better.  
Mimi: Wow... Didn't think that was possible. Who?  
Nat: This boy named Clint.  
Mimi: You mean... Clint Barton, sitting right in front of you?  
Nat: Oh yes. He's so adorable! He talked to me yesterday, and I swear, it sent shivers all down my spine.  
Mimi: Good to know. Now I can use this against you. :D  
Nat: You wouldn't dare.  
Mimi: Oh, but I would.  
Nat: I don't believe you.  
Mimi: Just wait. I'm going to prove to you that I am going to use it against you, by using it against y  
And then there were lines from where she tried to hide the paper from 'Mr. Hottie' AKA William Johnson. She found herself running stories in her head, as she tried to pass the time. She attempted trying to improve her Paradise, but couldn't. It was Paradise. She sighed, and looked around, at her class. All things didn't revolve around her, she noticed out of the blue. That was the second, really tiny piece of realization that her Paradise did not exist.

**Thirteen years old**

Signing for high school. It was a bit early, but she had become the smartest kid in her class, and went to high school before any of her friends. Well, all but one. Bruce had already been going to high school. He was Fifteen. They had kept in contact, ever since their meeting, and her getting lost. She must admit, she made herself get lost a few times on purpose so that she could see her new friend. But, as life went on, her Paradise started fading. It was still there in big length, though. And it had stayed the same, as the years went by. After a few days of getting used to the school, she noticed that everyday, the same group of preps would come over, and make fun of her. It may have been with small, stupid little worthless words, but she couldn't take it. On day as she went home, it had been raining. Storming bad, actually. Her parents were cooking dinner, and she was outside, sitting on the car, not caring what sights, and smells were around her. If it was reality, or Paradise.

She was crying her eyes out. She stared at her reflection in the car window, and cried even harder. Once her eyes couldn't take it, she was forced to close them, and rest her head on the cold, wet glass. Still crying hard as ever, she heard splashes, continued with Footsteps each time. "Naomi?" It was Bruce. "What's wrong?" She looked up at Bruce, "Nothing..." "I know it's something. Or else you wouldn't be out here about to catch the worst cold you've ever had." She gave a small, sad laugh, and hugged Bruce. "It's stupid." "Nothings stupid, if it's making a girl cry this much." "What if it was making a boy cry this much?" "It would either be, he's a wimp- In some guy's point of view. Not mine. -Or he has an even better reason. It takes more for us to cry." He grinned at her. Naomi smiled back. That was the first time she got lost in a boy's eyes.

**One week later**

It wasn't much, but they started hanging out even more together. At lunch, Bruce invited Naomi to hang out with him and his friends. They were not very accepting of her at first, but once Bruce shot them a look, they at least acted a lot nicer. She sat next to Bruce, and a Girl named Elizabeth Ross. She leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder in a tired manner, and yawned. She had just finished an Apple, and a bottle of water. She smiled, looking at all of Bruce's friends, thinking them to be her own already. After she walked home, after school, she sat on the living room couch, and watched their TV. She planned things to do with her new friends, such as, go to a roller rink, go to the movies, plan a sleepover with the females. When her Parents got home, she rushed to them and told them about her day, and gloated about her new friends. But they weren't. She started talking to them, and they returned to their old, jerk selves. All but Elizabeth.

**Ten years later**

She was Twenty-Three. It was her birthday, in fact. And it just started storming. The only people at her house, were her Parents, and Bruce. And, of course Elizabeth. Or, "Betty". She looked at Bruce, who was holding hands with Betty. They have been dating for a while, now. Naomi liked Elizabeth, but she was also jealous. Over the years, Naomi has fallen deeply in love with Bruce. "Hey... You know what we should do, Bruce?" "Uh.. No. What should we do, Naomi?" He grinned at her. "Remember how we used to always play in the rain? We should do that. Just for old time's sake." Bruce chuckled. "Yes. We should." He looked to Betty/Elizabeth. "Babe, can I go for a minute?" "Of course!" She smiled at him, "For old time's sake." And with that, Bruce and Naomi stepped outside. They got on the old trampoline they always used as their hang out, and sat. Talking about old times in their life that they spent together, for hours. They laid down, and let the raindrops fall onto their faces, listening to the thunder boom across the sky, staring at each other. And just then, Bruce couldn't take it. He rolled closer to her, unexpectedly, and pressed his lips to hers. Naomi was shocked, at first, but felt herself respond quickly. But, he pulled away almost as soon as the kiss started. "No. No, this isn't right... Naomi, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have." "No, it was right, Bruce. Don't say you're sorry." "It wasn't right, and you know it. Can we please just pretend this never happened?" "No. Bruce, look at me, and tell me that that wasn't the right thing to do. If you can, then I'll pretend it didn't happen. If you can't-" "I proposed to Betty yesterday!" He looked her in the eyes. "Naomi, this isn't right." But it was. And he knew that. Know how stories explain how when you kiss your soul mate, there are Explosions, Fireworks and all that? It was that, and more. And that was when they both knew, but kept it a secret, that they loved each other. They went back in, and acted as though nothing happened. They remained friends, afterwards, but not as good. Until the Avengers were called in.

**Nineteen years later.**

Naomi was Forty Two, and Bruce was Forty Four. They drifted apart over the years, and stopped speaking to each other. Until, the Avengers. Naomi had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while now, about Five years. Bruce turned into a big, green guy when he was upset. Naomi didn't know this, though. Around her, everybody called him Hulk. Not Bruce. So, she remained in the dark. But, talking to Tony Stark, who she has become good friends with, she saw an older version of her best friend walk behind Tony. Not close by, but still in her vision. "Tony.. I have to go. Sorry!" She called out to him, jogging away. "Uh.. Yeah. Sure. I... am not weirded out right now, at all." Naomi's jog turned into a full run as it seemed he kept getting further away. He finally opened a door, into the lab, and shut it. She took a deep breath, building up her courage, and opened the door, taking a few steps in. He was already busy. "...Bruce?" He looked up, hearing a familiar voice, but not knowing who it was right away. But, as he looked up, he saw the best thing he could ever possibly see. His dream girl, who looked just as beautiful as she did, on her Thirteenth Birthday, even her Twenty Third Birthday. "Naomi." She ran over to him. "What are you doing here?!" "You don't know?" "No.. Should I?" He debated telling her. What if she never wanted to see him again? "Naomi... I did something. Bad. Now, well.. I turn into something.. Bad. There really is no way to tell you. What are you doing here?" "Me? Well, I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.." He smiled at her, "Good to hear that." She smiled back. And just like that, they both quickly leaned in, and gave each other the most passionate kiss they ever had. And there we were, Coldplay's new song, Paradise, playing in the back ground of my mind. In our first Picture Perfect moment, that started our Picture Perfect lives together.


End file.
